


It's Always Been You (and Now it's You, Too)

by stanclub



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (that's not a kink by the way but someone does get punched in the face and he deserves it), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Confessional, Cunnilingus, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Face Punching, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, M/M, Making Up, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Steve Rogers, Voyeurism, homophobic slur if you squint, this does not paint Catholics in a great light sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanclub/pseuds/stanclub
Summary: Steve Rogers is the best boyfriend. He’s kind, thoughtful, loyal, and the all around best. Bucky Barnes is Steve’s best friend. They’ve been inseparable their whole lives, until the day they got discharged from the army. Steve came home, and met you, while Bucky took off to explore the world and stretch his legs.When Bucky finally comes home, you get to meet him and realize there’s more to Steve and Bucky than you realized. There’s more to Steve and Bucky than either of them realized, either.Can you open their eyes to what’s right in front of them? Is your heart big enough to handle it all?





	1. The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of It’s Always Been You! This chapter doesn’t actually have Bucky in it. I promise I’ll more than make up for it moving forward! Also, I wasn’t intending to write Steve like this, but when I was writing this is what came out. I love this dirty Steve, so you know. He’s my favorite.   
> Big thanks to [Mari](http://akamaiden.tumblr.com/) for looking this over!

James Buchanan Barnes was somewhat of enigma. You had yet to meet him, but you felt as though you’ve known him for most, if not all, of your life. This is thanks in large part to your boyfriend, Steve, who won’t shut the fuck up about his best friend. Steve talked about Bucky often, and when he started storytelling it was as if you were there with them, witnessing the two of them playing outside and getting into fights and being kids.

See, Steve and Bucky grew up together. They had always been best friends, for as long as either of them could remember. They went through school together, and then after graduating, both of them joined the army. They were placed in the same unit during the time they served. The first time they truly separated was discharge. Steve opted to return home, having missed Brooklyn far too much after being overseas for so long. But Bucky? He needed to go. He stopped home for a quick hello and an even quicker goodbye before setting off to explore the world and stretch his legs.

It was during that time you had met Steve. Fast forward to the present and you were just as in love with him as you had been that very first day you met. You were living together in domestic bliss which is exactly why you were being subjected to Steve’s whining, wondering why the hell he agreed to go out to a fucking salsa club of all places to reunite with Bucky. He had gone through at least 3 outfits, messed with his hair a few too many times with a little too much product, and you were almost worried at this point for your man’s nerves. You could practically feel the anxiety radiating off him in waves.

“Steve, baby, what gives? You’ve known Bucky forever. What’s got you so worked up?” you asked, trying to get to the bottom of his worry.

He turned toward you. “I know, I know. It’s just… this was the longest time we’d ever spent apart, you know? What if it’s not the same?” You couldn’t hold back the giggle that bubbled up inside you. “I’m serious though! He’s traveled around the world, without being under contract with anyone. He’s seen things and done things and he’s grown. What if he’s outgrown me?”

Your face lost its humor as you watched Steve struggle with the possibility of losing one of the only people who have ever truly cared about him. You understood the nerves and the anxiety now in a way you couldn’t before. An idea popped into your head just then and you were sure it would help to at least distract him enough to get him ready and out the door. “Baby, let’s go shower.”

You began stripping your clothes off and dropping them like a breadcrumb trail to the spacious in suite bathroom. After a few moments- moments he spent staring at your figure strutting toward the shower- his body caught up with his mind and he followed you, letting his clothes fall alongside yours.

You turned the water on, less scalding hot than usual, and stepped in letting the water cascade down your skin. “What are you waiting for, lover?”

The shower curtain was pulled aside as your boyfriend maneuvered his large body into the small space with you. “This was a dumb idea. You’ll never be able to actually shower with me in here,” he said, pulling the curtain back again as if he were getting out. You placed a small hand on his wrist stopping his movements.

“Stay, Rogers.” Hearing the authority in your voice he closed the curtain once more and dropped his hand. “Switch places with me. Back to the water, okay?” He eyed you cautiously but did as you asked. You grabbed his shampoo and lathered your hands with it massaging his scalp and he slowly started to relax. You watched his muscles shed their tension and breathed a small sigh of relief at the sight. This was working perfectly. “How does that feel, baby?”

“Amazing,” he muttered, “please don’t stop.” His hands moved from his sides to your hips, resting lightly on your skin.

“You have to rinse now, Steve,” you told him as you watched the soapy suds fall off your fingers to the porcelain below you. Steve tipped his head back rinsing his hair as you lathered your hands up with his body wash. As his head was tipped back under the stream of water, you moved your fingers across his skin, massaging his muscles with a light pressure. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips, your hands working magic over the tense, physical manifestation of his anxiety.

“Baby, that feels so good,” he practically whimpered out, his eyes now locked on to your body.

“Yeah?” Your fingers trailed down his abdomen to play with the trimmed curls that rested at the base of his already hard cock. “But this’ll feel better, right?” You slid your hand lower and gripped his length pumping it once.

“Shit, yeah.” Steve sucked in a breath through his teeth as his eyes rolled back at the pleasure surging through his body. When he opened them again, a wicked gleam was staring back at you. “But it would feel even better with your lips wrapped around it.”

It was your turn to let out a groan at his words. You loved sucking him. His cock was perfect for it. Steve turned and rinsed the soap suds off his body, and while his back was turned you dropped to your knees. “Goddamn, you’re so perfect for me. Open wide, baby. Take it all.” His voice was low, words coming out velvety smooth and going straight to your core. You were dripping, but of course this wasn’t about you. This was about Steve.

You opened your jaw as wide as it would go, flattening your tongue against your bottom lip. Your hands were on your knees, but as he approached you they went to the backs of his thighs to help maintain your balance… And to give you something to sink your nails into.

“I’m gonna feed you my cock, baby,” he told you, tapping the head of his thick member against your tongue once before slowly inching it into your mouth. Your eyes rolled back at the taste of him. You swallowed around him once he reached the back of your throat and you took him down all the way to the hilt. “Fuck, yeah. That’s my good girl.”

You hummed in response sending vibrations through Steve’s body. You could feel his cock jump. You pulled backwards slightly, enough to free your mouth to speak. “Fuck my mouth, baby,” you told him before returning to your position over his length.

A deep groan escaped his chest. Going slow at first so that he didn’t hurt you, he pulled back only to thrust back in, picking up speed as he went. You didn’t hold back the obscene sounds coming from your throat as he used it, spit and precum leaking down your chin. Your nails were buried deep into the backs of his legs and you’d be surprised if he didn’t have marks there when you were done.

Getting close, he pulled out of your mouth, replacing your lips with his hand, pumping himself. “Wanna come on your beautiful tits, baby.” You nodded eagerly and sat up a little straighter, pushing your chest out to give him a better view.

“Come on, Stevie,” you told him, fingers playing with your nipples as you spoke. “Come all over me.” Thick, ropey strands of come shot out decorating your chest beautifully. You gave him a few moments to come down, letting the hot water cascade down his perfectly chiseled body before standing, placing a soft kiss against his lips.

“Baby, you gotta go get ready,” you told him, voice barely above a whisper. “I’ll be done quick.”

“I… Thank you. I love you, ya know,” he said, pulling the shower curtain open. He looked at you for a long while, thanking whoever was listening for allowing him to be a part of your life. He sure was a lucky sonofabitch.

You smiled warmly at his words. Steve always did get mushy after a good orgasm. “Love you too, handsome. Now go get ready or I’ll never get to meet your other half!” You heard Steve’s snort of laughter from the other side of the curtain and couldn’t help but join him, both of you knowing how right you were.


	2. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! BUCKY!!!! I swear to god I have a thing for those BOOTS. Yum. Anyway, I’m a gigantic tease, my beta [Mari](http://akamaiden.tumblr.com/) says so. I’m not sorry about it though. You’ll be rewarded for your troubles with the next chapter, promise!

A warm breeze blew through the outer part of the salsa club Steve had selected to meet up with Bucky at. The design of the club was unique; an open patio that led into a club, all open air with no wall separating the two. Since the evening was warm and the sun had yet to set, you and Steve had selected to sit on the patio to wait for Bucky’s arrival. It would be easier to spot him, you presumed, at the very least.

You were sipping on your margarita (on the rocks with a salted rim, of course, along with an extra shot to rid yourself of the nerves you were feeling) while Steve was drinking some kind of IPA from the tap. You knew it was strong, whatever it was. Steve had begun telling stories of his and Bucky’s childhood while you waited. You had heard these stories countless times, yet they never got old. The way Steve’s face lit up when he talked about his best friend was a sight to behold.

The loud rumble of a motorcycle engine roared through the area and Steve could barely contain his excitement. “I’ll bet that’s him,” he told you.

Sure enough, the man riding that motorcycle parked it along the street and began heading your way, removing his helmet as he walked. He wore tight, dark wash jeans and a thin white tee under his leather jacket, and the look was topped of with black combat boots, the toes of which were worn. Once you allowed your eyes to travel over his face, you were taken back by how much photos did not do this man justice. He was absolutely fucking gorgeous. His hair was tousled, fingers brushed through it in haste after removing his helmet. His jawline was sharp, he had a dimple in his chin, and his eyes were breathtaking.

Steve must have noticed you staring, because you felt a nudge as he bumped your knee with his own. Once Bucky approached the table, Steve stood, arms stretched out to hug his best friend. “Bucky! It’s so good to see you!”

Bucky returned his hug eagerly. “It’s good to be home, man,” he told his blond friend, a bright smile prominent on his face. You sat back and watched the interaction, the lingering hug, and your heart felt warm.

Steve broke the embrace with Bucky before turning to you, holding out a hand for you to take. You stood, allowing Steve to do the introduction. “Buck, this is Y/N, the love of my life. Y/N, meet Bucky.” You extended your hand for him to take, but he bypassed it and hugged you just as tightly as he had hugged Steve.

“So happy to meet you, Y/N. You’re stunning. I have no idea why you ended up with this punk,” he said, gesturing to Steve.

You couldn’t help the soft laughter that escaped. Bucky had an ease about him, a fun, contagious personality. “I dunno, Bucky. Steve just has that something special about him, I guess.”

“Well, you’re certainly not wrong,” he told you, shooting a brief look Steve’s way before taking in the club around him. “Hey, this place is great, guys!”

The waitress approached the table once you had taken your seats and brought Bucky his requested beverage. He chose a beer, like Steve, and ordered a round of tequila shots for the table. Once you all had downed them, he went ahead and signaled for another round.

“Bucky,” you said, shooting him an adorable pouty face. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to walk if I do another.”  

“Oh, sweetheart. Who needs to walk when we can dance?” he countered.

Steve sat back in his chair with a smug look on his stupidly handsome face. “I don’t dance, Bucky. You, of all people, should know this.”

“Who said you were invited, Steve?” You started giggling. You really enjoyed Bucky. The way he and Steve poked fun at one another had been such a treat to watch. The second round of shots reached the table and you tossed yours back, warmth spreading throughout your body. “Whaddya say, Y/N? Dance with me?”

You stood on surprisingly steady legs. Looking to Steve to make sure he was okay, you grabbed Bucky by the hand and dragged him out onto the dancefloor. Fast, upbeat, Latin music pumped through the speakers of the club and you could feel it deep in your bones. Lights washed the dancefloor in warm hues of reds and oranges and yellows as sweaty bodies moved around in time with the music. It was heady.

You felt hands grip your hips and slide forward touching you where your thighs met your torso. Bucky’s body was pressed up against your back and you felt his breath tickle your ear as he spoke. “Move with me, baby girl.”

You felt him step backward and you did your best to mirror his movements, not knowing where he was going since he was behind you, but going off of movement alone. He used his hands to put pressure on your hips here and there, urging you to move this way or that. You knew your ass was right up against his cock but you did your best to ignore it, concentrating as best you could on dancing.

When the song changed, though, he flipped you around so that you were facing him. His pupils were blown and you couldn’t tell if it was the tequila or the atmosphere of the club, but surely it couldn’t have been you, could it? “You’re an amazing dancer,” you told him.

“Thanks, doll. Been doing it for years. You aren’t so bad yourself.” He spun you around and pulled you back into his arms, close against his body. The two of you continued to move against each other when you felt his hands dip from your lower back onto your ass.

“Uh, Bucky? What are you doing?” you asked, trying to figure out if this was part of the dance or if he was seriously misinterpreting the signals you were sending out… although… was he really misinterpreting them? You shook your head not wanting to let yourself dwell on that thought.

“I’m giving Steve a show, baby girl.”

You pondered that for a moment. “What exactly do you mean by that? Am I missing something?”

“He never told you, did he? Baby girl, turn around and look at him. What do you see?”

You turned in Bucky’s arms, eyes searching for the man you loved with your whole heart. When you spotted him, you understood what Bucky was getting at. “I see… desire.”

“Mm, yeah. Our Stevie likes to watch, Y/N. Ever since we were little we always shared our favorite toys. Would you let us share you, too?”

A groan escaped from somewhere deep inside you as your eyes drifted closed, pleasure erupting throughout your body at just the suggestion of it. “Really?” you asked, not really knowing what else to say.

“Definitely. Just think of all the naughty things we could do with you. Steve’s cock buried deep within the walls of your pussy while your gorgeous lips are wrapped around me. Or maybe you’d want my mouth on your clit while he fucks you. Or maybe you’re the perfect girl after all. Maybe you’re thinking of Steve fucking that beautiful pussy while I take your tight little ass”

“Jesus, Bucky. You’re… you’re serious. Fuck that sounds amazing…” you trailed off, dreaming of the possibilities.

“Whaddaya say?”

You pulled back from him and grabbed his hand, tugging him off the dance floor. “I think we need to go get Steve.”

Bucky’s face fell, thinking maybe you rejected the idea. He was so close and he feared he’d just lost it all. Once the two of you reached the table, you grabbed Steve’s hand as well and headed for the exit. “We’re going home,” you told them both. “We’ll all take a cab and I’ll drive you both back tomorrow.”

Maybe Bucky hadn’t fucked it all up after all.

Once the three of you arrived back at yours and Steve’s house, you grabbed everyone another drink each. Keeping everyone loose and happy was required for this type of thing, you were sure of it.

The guys had taken seats in the living room. Steve sat on the couch, his body draped casually over the mountains of pillows that surrounded him, while Bucky sat in the armchair, elbows on his knees, eager to hear what you had to say.

“Steve,” you began, figuring it best to start there. “Bucky tells me you two are used to sharing your favorite toys. Do you want to elaborate on that for me?”

“He’s telling the truth, sweetheart. We’ve shared women in the past, just like we’ve shared pretty much everything else. Is that something you’d wanna try?” Steve spoke with confidence. The fact that he hadn’t talked about this with you in the three years you had spent together wasn’t even a thought in his mind, not that it mattered to you anyway, not when you were feeling like this. Not when you had this opportunity.

“How’s this work?” you asked them. “The logistics of it all. If I’m with Steve, then where does that leave Bucky? Is it a one-time deal, does it happen more than once, what happens if feelings develop?”

“Woah, baby girl. Calm down. We can do it once, see how it feels, and go from there,” Bucky said, looking to Steve for his thoughts.

“Feelings haven’t gotten in the way in the past. I can tell you that I trust Bucky more than anyone in the entire world, and if it starts getting weird for any of us, we just have to commit to speaking up.”

Taking in what both of them had said, you breathed deeply and took a rather large gulp of your wine. It was now or never, really, and you had a decision to make. “Alright, boys. I’m gonna go take a minute to gather my thoughts. I’ll be back.” With that, you grabbed your wine and stepped into yours and Steve’s room., closing the door tight and leaning up against it.

You heard muffled whispers from the other side, but it felt strange to eavesdrop so you stepped away and went to the bathroom. Taking in your reflection, you imagined what you would look like with two sets of hands on your body, two pairs of lips. You couldn’t deny you were curious.

As your thoughts wandered, you left the mirror and went to your lingerie drawer. You shuffled through some bras and panties, but nothing quite matched what you were going for until you found your deep violet matching set. There were cheeky lace panties and a matching strappy bra with lace cups. It was perfect. You shed your dress and plain panties and strapless bra before putting the set on your body. You dug just a little deeper until you found your matching violet heels hidden way back in your closet. You slid your feet into them and walked back to your mirror.

“Goddamn, Y/N,” you said to yourself out loud. You fixed your hair and touched up your makeup before blowing yourself a confidence-boosting kiss and heading back out to the boys.

At the sound of the door opening, both men turned to face you. Steve let out a gasp at the sight of you while Bucky’s eyes grew dark and he stood, walking toward you with slow, purposeful intent. “So, it’s a yes from you?” His voice was low, gravelly, sexy.

You nodded, not trusting your own voice at all, not with Bucky in such close proximity to your bare skin.

“Steve?” Bucky looked to his friend, who’s hooded eyes were trained on the both of you.

_“Kiss her, Buck.”_


	3. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no apologies for any of this just so you know. This is spicy as fuck. Good luck and god speed, my lovelies <3 
> 
> PLEASE 18+ READERS ONLY.

* * *

“ _Kiss her, Bucky._ ”

He wasted no time, his hands moving from his sides to your jaw, cupping you as he tilted his head back. Your eyes were wide as you stared into his. Bucky’s lips were soft when they met yours, moving against you so perfectly. You opened for him, allowing his tongue entrance into your warm, wet mouth. He tasted heavenly, like smoke and whisky and grit.

You felt his hands move from their place on your jaw down your body, not really stopping to feel, but moving with purpose to the backs of your legs. Pulling back from your lips, he nudged your legs and said “jump for me, baby girl.”

You hopped up and he gripped you with ease allowing you to wrap your legs around his body. He carried you with him around to the sofa where Steve sat, still relaxed, enjoying the show.  Bucky sat down, bringing you to sit on top of him, before he brought his lips to yours once again.

Steve took a swig of the amber liquid in his glass watching you sitting on top of Bucky clad in only your lace panties and heels and he felt his erection throb in the confines of his jeans. He had missed this. “Touch her tits, Bucky. They’re so gorgeous, you’re gonna love ‘em.”

You groaned at the feeling of Bucky’s large hand, foreign and familiar all at once, touching you overtop the lace. It felt amazing and your nipples hardened beneath his touch. You couldn’t help but arch into him as he palmed your breasts, desperate for his attention.

“Fuck, you’re right Steve. They’re perfect,” Bucky said, pinching your nipples through the fabric.

“They’re better when there’s nothing in your way. Take off her bra. And sweetheart, why don’t you sit a little farther on his lap. Don’t hold back, baby.”

Bucky did as Steve directed and unclasped your bra before tugging the straps down off your shoulders, humming with delight at the sight of your bare tits in front of him. “Tell me I can taste her, Stevie. Please.”

Well that’s unexpected, you thought to yourself. Why is Bucky asking permission as if Steve’s in charge of him? You scooted forward on his lap so that your core was positioned just right over the thick outline of his cock.

“Yeah,” Steve moved, then, closer to the two of you. He set his whiskey down on the coffee table and leaned towards you, tongue darting out to toy with one of your nipples. It was such a strange feeling to be sitting on another man’s lap while your boyfriend tongued at your breast, but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t into it.

Steve pulled off of you and shot you a wicked smirk before turning to Bucky. “Taste her. Figure out what she likes.”

Steve watched as he cupped your right breast in his hand before ducking down and taking your nipple into his mouth, catching the small bud between his lips. You groaned and rocked against his cock as heat shot straight to your core.

“Mmhmm, she definitely likes that. Bet you’re all wet, huh baby? You like feeling his mouth on you?” When you didn’t answer, too caught up in what said mouth was up to, Steve’s tone grew dark. “Answer me, Y/N.”

You jumped in surprise at Steve’s voice and the authority it had assumed. You played like this every-so-often with him, but it’s never quite been like this. “Yes! Yes, I do,” you quickly said, a sense of relief washing over you as Steve’s face turned to one of pride.

“Good girl,” he praised, trailing his fingers softly down your bare back. “Why don’t we give Bucky the chance to see a little more of you, huh? You wanna show off that beautiful pussy? Maybe let him have a taste?”

You nodded, allowing Steve to tug you off of Bucky’s lap. He positioned you so that you were sitting on him, but your back was to his chest. He held you tightly, hands wandering over your sensitive body as Bucky stood.

You watched him move, tugging his shirt off with ease then undoing the button on his jeans and sliding down his zipper. He didn’t remove them though, not yet. Instead, he dropped to his knees and moved so that he was positioned between Steve’s legs.

“Ready, baby?” Steve asked.

“Please,” you whined, not even knowing what to expect but eager to get to it nonetheless.

“You’re doing so well for us, sweetheart,” Steve told you as he hooked his thumbs into the top of your panties and started pushing them down. “Taking everything so wonderfully. It’s like you were made for us.”

Bucky hummed in agreement as he took your panties from Steve’s fingers into his own; and the feel of both of them, their fingers brushing together overtop your already sensitive skin sent your desire into overdrive.

When Bucky had tugged your panties to the floor, Steve maneuvered you so that your legs were on either side of his spread legs leaving you wide open for Bucky’s viewing pleasure. “Jesus Christ, Steve!  where have you been hiding her? She’s fuckin’ perfect!”

You felt Steve’s chuckle followed by the pet of his hand against your tits, fingers tugging on a nipple. “She’s been here the whole time. You’ve just been missing out.”

Listening to them talk about you like you weren’t even there probably should have been offensive, but you had honestly never been wetter in your entire life. Your clit was begging for attention and you knew from the look in Bucky’s eyes that you must have been a sight to see.

“What are you waiting for, pal? You need my permission?” Steve asked Bucky, a seemingly permanent smug smile on his stupidly handsome face.

Bucky shot him a sharp look before moving his focus to you. With your legs splayed across Steve’s lap, he had the most perfect view of your body. He let his eyes roam across the picture you made; your glistening skin so tempting. He moved closer to you, his body right between Steve’s legs.

Leaning forward, he licked his lips once then closed the distance between your waiting pussy and his mouth. “Hnngg,” you whined, startled at the pleasure despite being fully aware the action was coming. Bucky flicked your clit with his tongue, soft, teasing pressure making your eyes roll back in your head. You rocked your hips trying to get closer to him which caused a low rumble of approval from deep within his chest.

“Fuck, sweetheart. You look so pretty right now. You like his mouth, don’t you? Like the way it feels when he licks you open?” You nod, a string of unintelligible sounds leaving your mouth as you feel a long finger slip it’s way inside you. “Mm, he’s using his hands now, huh? Fucking you with a finger, making room for more…”

You cried out, the stimulation from Bucky’s actions combined with Steve’s breath on your hear whispering such filthy things becoming almost too much to bear.

“How many fingers are you up to right now, Bucky?” Steve asked, looking down at his friend’s work.

You felt Bucky pull his fingers out of you to show Steve, the digits very noticeably coated in your juices. There were 2 there. Steve made a noise of approval before adjusting himself slightly. You could feel his cock hard beneath you trapped within the confines of his jeans and you wished you could have it in your mouth.

A foreign intrusion snapped you out of your headspace. Steve had somehow maneuvered you so that his arms were beneath you. The position of your hips had changed, and it allowed him to slip two of his own fingers in alongside Bucky’s, and you thought in that moment that you would implode. The stretch and burn of being fingerfucked by two men along with Bucky’s tongue laving all around your tight bundle of nerves had you teetering on the edge and you began to shake, almost violently.

“Please, please, please,” you chanted, “please let me come. I need to come . Please!”

Bucky latched himself onto your clit and rubbed tiny circles around it with his tongue, helping you as you crested, and you felt the tension snap as soon as you heard the command from Steve; “Come for us, sweetheart. Come now.”

Your vision turned to white and you felt like you were floating. When you came to, you were on your bed surrounded by warm bodies. Steve was in front of you while Bucky was a solid weight against your back, his arms wrapped tightly around you. “Welcome back, sweetheart,” Steve said once he noticed you were alert.

You felt Bucky nuzzle against your neck and you smiled, hands going in search of some part of him to touch. It was then that you realized both men were naked. Clearly this night was far from over, and you felt another surge of wetness pool between your legs.

“What next?” You asked. Since both of them were ridiculously hard you assumed neither of them had finished yet, and you just weren’t quite sure what you should do or who you should do it to.

It was Bucky who spoke, his mouth peppering kisses against your shoulder before moving to your ear. “What do you want, baby girl? You can have anything.”

There were so many options, but ultimately you decided to give yourself what had been on your mind just minutes before. “I want Steve in my mouth,” you looked at him, and his smile only grew as he saw the desire unfold in your stare. “Baby, I want you to use my mouth until I can hardly take it. And Bucky?” You turned your body so you could face him. “I want you to fuck me while he does it.”

You heard a chuckle from one of the men as they both gave a little “yes, ma’am.”

Steve stood at the edge of the bed while you lay on your back with your head hanging upside down. You opened your mouth eagerly, awaiting the feel of your boyfriend’s thick cock being guided down your throat. Steve gripped himself at the base and pumped himself before giving up just what you wanted.

Your position allowed your throat to open easily. Steve moved slowly, pushing himself into you until he bottomed out. He stayed right where he was as Bucky grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and placed it under your hips, angling you just right.

Steve pulled back letting you get a few breaths as Bucky procured a condom from the side table and put it on himself. You placed your hands on Steve’s legs- a safety precaution you’ve used in this position before so he knows if you need him to back off- and pulled him towards you. He slid right back in, your throat swallowing him in that slick, wet heat and you groaned loud and wantonly, causing vibrations to shoot through Steve’s body.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck you feel so good, sweetheart,” he told you pulling back and then pushing back in. His hand drifted to your throat where he let it lay feeling his cock slide down and then back out.

Bucky watched the two of you with fascination. “Baby girl, you take his cock so well. I’m gonna give you mine now, too. Gonna stuff you so pretty, make you feel so full.”

He lined up with your entrance and pushed in slowly, knowing you’d need to adjust to his considerable size. Inch by straining inch he edged his way inside of you, pulling back every so often and pushing back in a little farther than before. Once he had bottomed out and your clenching walls had relaxed slightly, he pulled almost entirely out of you before slamming back into you with such force that you swallowed Steve down even farther.

Both men let out sinful noises; Bucky letting out a guttural groan and Steve a rough growl. “Do it again, Buck. Make her gag on it.”

Goddamn if this wasn’t the sexiest thing you had ever been a part of. You felt used in the best way, and cared for all at the same time. Steve’s hands moved along your body, touching and caressing as he fucked your throat so well, just the way you liked it and Bucky? Bucky was fucking you just right, his thumb playing with your clit as he pumped his hips, taking pleasure while giving it, too.

“She’s close, Steve,” Bucky told him as he felt your walls begin to tighten around him. He picked up his pace, hitting that spot inside of you with increasing speed which pushed you even closer. You whined over Steve’s cock.

He pulled out of your mouth before dropping down to kiss you deeply. “Such a good fucking girl for us, sweetheart,” he told you. “I wanna watch her come from just your cock, Buck.”

“Fuck, alright. I’m close too,” Bucky said, changing his angle slightly so that his cock was pounding directly on your g-spot. You keened. You were gonna lose it.

“Say I can come, Bucky. Let me come for you,” you said, your voice rough and fucked-out.

“Yes! Yes baby girl. Let it go. Come, now.” You felt Bucky still inside you, your pussy milking him dry as he came with you.

“Jesus that was hot,” Steve said. “You want me back in that beautiful mouth baby?”

You shook your head as best as you could. “No,” your voice was quiet from the beating it had taken just moments before. “Want you to finish inside me, too. Fuck me, Steve.”

“You tryin’ to kill me with that filthy mouth?” He grabbed a condom and put it on as quickly as he could manage before lining up and sliding home. It didn’t take long before his thrusts stilled and you felt him twitch inside you, his face absolutely blissed out.

Bucky had stepped into the bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean you up with while Steve ran to the kitchen to grab some bottles of water for the three of you. Once cleanup was done and everyone was hydrated, you fell into a big, warm heap of bodies, naked and sated.

“So…” you began, trying to think of how to word what was on your mind.

“Did you like that?” Bucky asked, a hint of timidness coloring his words as if he was nervous you were going to regret what happened.

“Like it? It was life changing. Steve, I love you but I don’t know if I can ever have normal sex again after that.”

Steve let out a chuckle. “Well, Bucky isn’t going anywhere so who says you have to?”

“Bucky, you’re never leaving again. Please don’t leave again. I need you, and your mouth, and your fingers, and your cock in my life for the foreseeable future,” you told him, turning to flash him your best puppy dog face to convince him.

He didn’t need convincing. “I’m yours until you say the word, baby girl.”

And though the words may have been said in jest, the three of you didn’t understand the scope of what they meant, or just how deeply the feelings flowing through your bodies would end up going…


	4. Feelings Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M CHEATING! This is a super short addition that goes by chapter 3.5 on tumblr. I needed to get this out to structure the next chapter the way I want to!   
> My lovely beta [Mari](http://akamaiden.tumblr.com/) hasn’t even seen this yet so any and all mistakes are my own :)

Two months. Two months had passed and while it had started slow, this thing between Steve and you and Bucky progressed into such a wonderful, important, and beautiful part of your life. When you broke down in tears one night after sex, the two men still right next to you in bed, you confessed you had started to develop feelings for Bucky as well as Steve. It had been confusing, but you felt the same amount of love for both men and you were terrified they wouldn’t understand.

“I… I feel like I’m going to lose you both,” you said, unable to stop the sobs as they escaped your throat. “I feel more than I should… I… I love you both and I don’t want you to go. Please don’t leave me!”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh, and soft as the sound was it startled you. “Why are you laughing? You should hate me, Steve. I’m in love with another man.” You brought your eyes from the ceiling to look at either one of them seeing looks of fondness on their faces.

“Y/N, sweetheart, it’s okay. We are okay. This? Is okay,” Steve said, rubbing calm circles along your arm.

“Yeah. Listen, Steve and I have never done this with one person for this long, I think it’s safe to assume this is a special circumstance. Besides, baby girl. I love you, too.” Bucky’s grin spread across his face and you sniffled, turning towards him.

“You mean that?” You asked, hope shining in your teary eyes.

Steve wrapped his arms around your naked body. “We both do, sweetheart. When this thing started we agreed to play it by ear, right? Well let’s just keep doing that.”

“Mmm,” Bucky agreed, “now let me love you, baby girl.”

It didn’t take long after that night for Bucky to become a permanent fixture not only in your bed but also in your home and everyday life. In fact, it was because of the closeness you and Bucky shared that you figured it out.

At first you thought nothing of it, just coincidence considering the situation. But as you watched more closely you began to see things you hadn’t seen before. Lingering glances with desire in his eyes, then shame, for instance. You had a feeling you knew, and fuck if you weren’t thrilled by the idea, but you wanted to hear it from his lips. You needed the confirmation that your theory was right.

While out for the afternoon with boyfriend number two, you brought it up. “Bucky,” you began, getting his attention as you walked through the aisles of your local grocer. Steve’s birthday was coming so you and Bucky went to grab ingredients for his favorite meal. “Can I talk to you about something?”

Concerned, he turned to you. “Of course, baby girl. Anything. What’s up?”

You reached for his hand, thrilled you could do things like that now without thinking about it, without guilt. “Before I ask, I need you to know that if what I’m about to ask you is a ‘yes’ from you, I’ll be more than thrilled, okay?” He shot you a confused look but urged you to get on with it, so you wasted no time. “Are you in love with Steve too?”

He stopped. Stopped walking, stopped talking, just stood rigidly. His grip on your hand tightened to the point that it was almost painful. You let him have a few moments to gather himself before doing anything. “Say something, Bucky,” you whispered.

When he finally spoke his voice was quiet, small. “Is it that obvious?”

He looked broken, like a lost little puppy. It broke your heart. “Bucky, baby, why are you sad? You have to know he feels the same. There’s no way he’d be willing to let me date both of you, share his bed with you, watch you the way that he does without feeling the same…”

He tugged your hand and pulled you along as he struggled with his words. “It’s not that simple, baby girl. I’ve known Steve for most of my life and I know that he hasn’t ever been willing to accept that part of himself. It’s okay, though. I’m okay.”

You shook your head at his words. “Let me ask you this. Why did you start sharing women in your younger years? What was your motivation? Just you, not Steve.”

“I… wanted to be close to him. Intimate. I knew the only way I could do that was through someone else, so that’s what I did. And it felt amazing, baby girl. But I don’t want you to think that that’s why I’m with you, because it’s not. I’m in love with you just as much as him.”

You took your small hand out of his and placed it on his shoulder rubbing softly. “I know that, lover. You’re mine just as I’m yours. But, you just made my point. Why do you think Steve started sharing women with you?”

Your words gave him pause. “I… I guess I never really thought about it? I figured he just wanted to feel good, ya know?”

“Yeah, but when a straight guy wants to have a threesome, would he choose to have a mmf threesome? No. He wants to have two chicks on his dick, baby.” He looked shocked and you just smiled, smug as fuck.

“Holy shit.”

“Uh huh,” you said, satisfied with his realization. “So, when are you gonna talk to him about it?”

The two of you began walking again, looking through the shelves as you made your way down the spice aisle. “How does the day after never sound?”

You wanted to scream. How could he want to wait any longer to feel the kind of happiness you feel on a regular basis? “Oh, Bucky. What am I gonna do with you?”

“Oh, I can think of a few things.” He shot you a cheeky smile and tugged you along, pulling items from the shelves as he went.


	5. Feelings Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is suUUUPER nsfw.

“Oh, god, I’m gonna come if you keep doing that,” you told the dark-haired man between your legs. He was up to no damn good down there, nipping and licking everywhere you needed it all at once, it seemed. You didn’t want to let go, though. Not yet. The thought of  him buried so deep inside you, so deep that when the two of you let go you wouldn’t know where he ended and you began simply too tempting to allow yourself to fall off that metaphorical edge. 

He pulled away from the apex of your thighs, lips glistening with your juices and a devilish smirk on his face. “Maybe that was the idea, baby girl.”

“Bucky, no. I need you so bad, please just fuck me… Please” Whining wasn’t above you. You knew what you wanted and you were gonna get it if it was the last thing you did.

“Alright, alright. Patience is a virtue, you know,” he snarked, a gorgeous grin spreading across his handsome face.

He pushed inside you, inch by inch, achingly slow. You loved this about him– this ability to draw things out, make you wait, make it better. He slid home, all the way to the hilt, and waited as you adjusted to his size. He stretched you so well, filled you up so good, and after a few moments you were squirming against him trying to get some kind of friction between your bodies.

You hadn’t even heard the door open. You hadn’t realized Steve had gotten home. You were so zeroed in on what Bucky was doing that you didn’t realize the two men already acknowledged one another, or that Steve had snuck behind you. You hadn’t realized until you felt the bed dip as he sat, his face dipping down to press a scorching kiss to your lips.

”I hadn’t realized we were starting the birthday celebration early… I was quite looking forward to dinner first,” Steve said, fingers reaching down to pinch one of your nipples as Bucky pulled out of you only to slowly thrust back in. “But this is nice, guys. God, look how gorgeous you are, so pretty underneath him. You take him so well, baby.”

“Wanna join?” Bucky was nothing if not considerate.

“Hmm, no. I’m a bit tired from work so I think I’d rather watch.” Steve got up off the bed and moved to the chair at the corner of your bedroom. He had unbuttoned his constricting suit pants, having already shed his jacket and tie, but made no move to expose himself, not yet. “Go ahead, Bucky. Give her what she needs.”

Bucky let out a groan as your fingertips found his back, nails digging into his skin as Steve uttered the words, urging him to quicken his pace. He began fucking you like he meant it, thrusts getting deeper and harder each time, and you lost yourself to the feeling. Your soft groans and grunts quickly turned into much louder ones as you both neared your orgasms.

“Come with me, baby girl. I know you’re close. I can feel you tightening. Let go with me…”

Bucky’s voice combined with his punishing rhythm brought you right back to the edge you were hanging on when his face was between your thighs. “Fuck, yeah baby. I’m right there,” you told him, and he moved to grab your wrists, pinning them above your head as he changed his angle just so, causing you to cry out, orgasm pulled from your body as you felt him still, his own orgasm crashing through him as well.

You heard a voice come from the corner, along with the slick slide of skin on skin. Both you and Bucky turned toward Steve once you had your wits about you and watched as he jerked himself to the picture the two of you made, fucked out before him. It didn’t take long before his own seed was dripping down his hand, unable to hold himself back.

As the three of you cleaned yourselves up, you let yourself look at Steve, then at Bucky, and you figured it out. You had to help them get their heads out of their asses somehow, and tonight just might be the best opportunity you were ever gonna have.

You thought about it all throughout dinner prep, even more while eating to the point that you barely got anything in your stomach you were so nervous. This had the potential to backfire in a big way, but your boys deserved to be happy and you were gonna do your damndest to give them what they were both too scared to give themselves.

Once the plates had been cleared from the table and the dishes had been taken care of, the three of you found yourselves back in your bedroom ready to begin the evening activities. “We’re gonna do something a little different tonight, boys. I’m in charge,” you told them, stripping down to your underthings. “Steve, since it’s your birthday, you pick what we do, but I get to say how and when we do it.”

Bucky came up behind you, his naked chest to your back, and reached around cupping your lace-covered breasts in each of his hands. He nuzzled into your hair and hummed, quiet enough so that Steve couldn’t hear: “I hope you know what you’re doing…” Clearly he knew you well enough to know that you were up to something but you wouldn’t give it away, not yet.

“Steve? Kinda waiting on your decision, birthday boy” you said, attempting to get him to hurry the fuck up. You were nervous and excited at the same time and just wanted to get on with it.

A fire erupted in his eyes; the bluish-green nearly swallowed whole by blown out pupils. He looked at you both, licked his lips, and spoke. “I want you on your knees for both of us. Get us nice and wet. Then I want us both to get to fuck you, I don’t care how.”

You felt Bucky’s breath slide across your heated skin as he exhaled and you shivered. This was… perfect. Actually more than perfect.

Dropping to your knees, you looked at both men through fluttering lashes, trying your best to look innocent and alluring as you ran a hand up a leg on each of them. The possibilities of what you could do with the two of them, the limits you could push with them ran wild through your mind.

You grabbed ahold of the elastic on their boxer briefs and tugged, bringing both men’s underwear to the ground, freeing their lengths. You couldn’t help but groan at the sight of two incredibly thick, straining cocks in front of your face, especially when they belonged to the two men you loved the most. Wasting no time, you took them in your hands and pumped them at the same time. It was like they were touching each other through you, and it was a heady experience.

Your tongue darted out to lick your lips before you leaned forward and teased the head of Steve’s cock with your mouth, barely pressing a kiss to it. He let out a hiss as you pulled away and brought your lips to Bucky’s, mimicking what you had just done with Steve.

Once you were done placing soft licks and barely-there kisses all along their lengths, you took pity on them. Steve slid down your throat while you stroked Bucky in your hand, his fingers found their way into your hair where they held on tight, grounding you, reminding you that he was still there. Getting a little impatient as he watched you take Steve into your throat, he thrust toward you indicating that he would very much like it to be his turn.

Steve chuckled. “Can’t wait to get her lips around your cock, huh buddy? She feels so good; wet, warm. She’s perfect, Buck.” You heard a noise somewhat resembling a whine come from the other man, and you decided to give him what he so desperately craved. With one long last lick up the underside of Steve’s shaft, you pulled away completely leaving a long string of spit between your parted lips and Steve’s cock.

“Goddamn, baby girl. Bring that mouth over to Bucky. Swallow him down nice and good, just like that.” Steve praised you as you worked your other lover’s cock just as well as you had worked Steve’s.

Whatever notions you had of heaven in the past were wrong, because you were experiencing it on Earth in that moment. Steve and Bucky standing so close, trusting you with their pleasure, with their love. There was no place you’d rather be than right there, the two loves of your life giving themselves to you.

“Steve,” you said, pulling off of Bucky for just a moment. “Come closer to Bucky. I want you both in my mouth at the same time. I want to taste you both. So bad.” A deep guttural groan sounded from somewhere and you couldn’t tell which man it belonged to, but that didn’t matter because Steve was moving closer, standing right there next to Bucky, facing him so that the tips of their cocks just barely brushed against one another.

Sparing a look to Bucky’s face you found his eyes closed, face twisted up in pleasure. Looking to Steve you saw a similar sight and you smiled to yourself, proud. “Feel good, boys?” You asked, tone teasing and playful.

“So good,” Bucky breathed. You made sure your mouth was wet before holding the two cocks together and leaving your tongue over whatever parts of them you could get to. They started moving, too, their flushed cocks rubbing up against each other as both of them sought out the comforting heat of your mouth.

“Enough of the teasing,” Steve said, and you grabbed the two of them in your hand and held them together, sliding both their tips in your mouth at once. The stretch of your lips hurt, but in the best way as their combined flavors rolled around your tongue. You used your hands on the parts of them you couldn’t reach and after a few moments they were both pulling away for fear of coming before the night even really began.

You gave them a moment as you stood and stretched your body. While Steve took his place on the bed, laying flat on his back, you rummaged in your side table in search of the lube. God knew you were gonna need it.

“C’mere, Baby,” Steve told you. “Lemme taste you, now.”

“Uh uh,” you tutted. “I’m in charge tonight, remember? What I want is to sit on your cock. I want you to love me nice and slow and I need you to hold me still while you do it so Bucky can prep me. Then, when I’m nice and loose for him, he’s gonna sink into my ass and you’re both going to fuck me until I can’t remember my own goddamned name.”

“The dirty fucking mouth on you, baby. You’re gonna kill me,” Steve remarked as he motioned for you to come towards him.

“Not if she kills me first,” came Bucky’s whispered reply.

Once in position hovering just barely over Steve’s erection, you leaned down and kissed him with purpose. “Happy birthday, baby,” you said as you slowly let yourself sink down onto his length, letting yourself enjoy each agonizingly thick inch as your body met his until you were seated fully on top of him. You didn’t move, not only because you were allowing yourself a chance to adjust to the size of him inside you, but also to allow Bucky to take his place behind you.

Steve gave an experimental roll of his hips beneath you but held you tight, still, pulling you down so that you were laying directly over him. With your body in that position, you were able to enjoy the slow rocking of Steve’s hips below you while Bucky trailed his long, deft fingers down your heated skin, getting so close to your hoe but never quite there, just out of reach. He was teasing you, playing, trying to make you really needy for it before giving in.

It didn’t take long before you were begging for Bucky to do something, anything to move things along. He chuckled before leaning down over you, his face right next to yours. “What’s wrong, baby girl? You that desperate to have both holes filled up by our cocks?”  

“Bucky, Baby, please stop teasing.” You heard a soft chuckle come from next to you, his breath tickling your ear.

“Anything for you.” He began peppering kisses along your ear, down your neck, tracing your spine with his mouth. You felt him everywhere Steve wasn’t. A caress here, a sharp nip of the teeth there. He seemed to be everywhere.

When he reached your ass, he looked to Steve for help. “Could use a hand, Stevie,” he said, a brilliant smirk all over his face. You couldn’t see it though, because your eyes were shut tightly. You felt exposed, and while you loved and trusted both men it was a lot to handle knowing Bucky could see everything.

Bucky placed Steve’s hands right where he wanted them, big palms spread out over your cheeks spreading them wide. “Perfect.”

Sparks flew up your spine at the first touch of his tongue to your hole. You jerked, or tried to, but Steve’s iron grip kept you still. “You’re not going anywhere, baby. Let him.”

Bucky’s breath tickled your sensitive skin as he pressed wet kisses to your skin, all around the tight ring of muscle, the tip barely breaching your entrance. He moved his mouth away, only to replace it with the tip of his index finger.

Steve was still slowly rolling his hips steadily beneath you, giving you some friction but not nearly enough and he knew it. Bucky grabbed for the lube with his left hand and popped the cap. “Stevie, fuck her.”

The air suddenly left your chest as you felt the man below you surge, his hips pulling out and slamming back into you with barely controlled thrusts, giving it to you so good. “Mmm, like that. You can move your hands Steve. Wanna see her ass bounce for me.”

Steve groaned, moving his hands from the cheeks of your ass to your hair which he tugged at, urging you to sit up a bit. Your back was arched, almost uncomfortably, so that your breasts and ass were accentuated, sticking out for their viewing pleasure. “You two make such a pretty fuckin’ picture.”

The words came from Bucky who had popped the cap to the lube and let some drizzle onto his fingers as he watched you take what Steve was giving you. A quick smack landed across your ass. A warm hand caressed the sting, followed by another swat of Bucky’s hand against the tendering skin. “Just a little slower now, Stevie.”

The pleasure shooting through your body intensified as you felt Steve slow his thrusts, still hitting so deeply inside of you. Bucky had pressed a single lubed up finger to your hole and slowly pressed it inside you as Steve continued his movements. “That’s it, baby,” the man below you said. “Relax and let me fuck you through it. Feels good, right?”

A guttural moan escaped you as his hand worked its way up to your throat, holding it just so. You couldn’t do anything but take what they were giving you. Bucky worked you from one finger to two, then three. Pushing in and pulling out, scissoring and tugging. Anticipation shot down your spine as you felt the bed move beneath your knees and Steve nearly stop his movements. “Ready, baby girl?” Bucky asked you as he lined himself up. A shiver escaped you and you nodded, ready as you’d ever be.

A slight sting gave way to a dull ache as Bucky filled you, and once he was fully inside gave you a moment to adjust to the fullness. Sweat glistened along your skin, licked up by both men as they pressed loving kisses everywhere either of them could reach. Steve’s hands began to roam the front of your body, touching and caressing as they went. A quick pinch on your nipples caused your hips to jerk forward which elicited a chorus of sounds.

Bucky pulled back and gently pushed back in, his movements slow and mindful of the man who lay below you who gave an experimental roll of his hips at the same time. Bucky cursed, hands moving from your hips to your hair holding you still while he repeated his movements, Steve doing the same.

The slow pace they had set increased quickly and it was all you could do to hold on tight and feel everything. “You look so beautiful between us, baby girl. I’m not gonna last long, not with your tight ass around me like this. Fuck, you’re perfect.” Bucky’s face was right next to your ear, his grip on your hair holding your position tightly.

A particularly dirty sounding moan left Steve’s lips. “I can feel Bucky through you, Y/N. This is… Fuck baby, this is so good. You’re so good to me.”

Your eyes rolled back, body pulsing with pleasure as your orgasm ripped through you, spurred on by the praise and the onslaught of stimulation. Bucky followed you over the edge, filling you up as he peppered soft kisses along your shoulder. You could feel his heart racing in his chest behind you, and as you came down you smiled. It was time.

Steve was straining, fighting to hold off the orgasm which would surely consume him once he let go. “Bucky, baby.” you said, sugary sweetness laced through your words. This was it, now or never. You lifted yourself off Steve once Bucky moved from his spot behind you. Steve let out a sound of protest as you removed yourself from the bed entirely.

“What do you need, baby girl?” Bucky asked as he moved to stand behind you, touching and petting your skin, desperate to be close after such a powerful moment between the three of you.

You looked to Steve laying there looking like personified sin, and back to Bucky whose eyes were full of love and devotion. You kissed him hard, gave him everything you had. 

“Clean him off, Bucky. With your mouth.”


	6. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an asshole and I'm sorry.

_“Clean him off, Bucky. With your mouth.”_

Silence permeated the room, which is the exact opposite of what you wanted to happen. A weight was starting to push on your chest and a bad feeling flowed through your veins. It was too late to abort the mission, though, so you waited, hoping someone would do or say something so you didn’t have to.

Finally, several heartbeats later, you watched as Bucky looked to Steve, who gave the briefest of nods. A breath escaped you, one you didn’t realize you were holding, as you watched Bucky drop to his knees and crawl towards Steve. There was a hunger in both their gazes and to watch them was fascinating. Your heart was pounding in your chest with anticipation, wanting this for Bucky, for both of them.

Steve gripped the base of his cock, now dripping with precum mixed with your juices. Bucky, who was hard again so soon after his own release, seemed drawn to the length. Two magnets with an inexplicable pull. After a moment of hesitation, just one more pregnant pause of consideration, Bucky seemed to throw caution to the wind. He opened his mouth and swallowed Steve down in an instant.

The most sinful sounding groan left Steve’s mouth and you couldn’t tear your eyes away. Muscles taut, you could see how good it made Steve feel and in turn you felt pleasure, even though you weren’t even being touched. Your fingers found their way to your center on their own volition as you toyed with the wetness that remained there.

Watching with rapt attention you nearly came again when Steve rolled his hips shoving himself farther into Bucky’s mouth pulling a growl from deep within his chest, as if this wasn’t enough, as if he wanted Steve to fuck his throat until he bottomed out and never stop.

Steve’s fingers grabbed at Bucky’s hair and he pulled urging him upward and off Steve. “I’m gonna…  _Shit_  Buck I’m gonna…” Just as Bucky moved, Steve let go. Thick, ropey stripes of cum landed on his belly as he strangled out a whine and bucked his hips up, unable to stop the strength of his orgasm.

You couldn’t look away as the beautiful sight unfolded before you. Steve’s taut muscles, Bucky watching him, devouring him with his hungry gaze. The brunet slid a finger through the mess Steve had made on himself, gathering the stickiness, and brought it to his lips.

“You taste better than I could have ever imagined, Stevie,” Bucky told him, voice soft and a little raspy from the abuse his throat had just taken.

There was nothing but quiet for a few moments, disrupted only by the breaths of the three of you as you came down from the intensity of the evening. When the air suddenly changed from post-orgasmic calm to something a little darker, you snapped out of your haze and looked at the scene before you.

Steve had begun to panic. Bucky’s eyes were still closed so he didn’t see it, but you did. With Steve’s panic came your own and you knew, somehow, this was going to end badly. “Steve,” you said, trying to calm him, “it’s okay. You’re okay.”

Bucky opened his eyes at your voice, and in seeing the look on Steve’s face he stood. Finding his clothes, he quickly shrugged them on and gave Steve one last look.

“It’s just- I’m not like that. This is too much.” Steve’s face turned cold. “I’m not a fuckin’ queer.”

You could see tears form in Bucky’s eyes as he shot you an apologetic look and left.

Steve didn’t say anything to you as he grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around himself, and left the bedroom.

There you were, left all alone with the aftermath.

-

A week had passed since the incident on Steve’s birthday.

You had managed to talk to Bucky, barely able to understand him through the drunken slur of his voice, to find out he had rented a room at the hotel he booked when he first arrived back to town. You hated that he was hurting, you hated that you felt responsible, and you hated that Steve couldn’t admit he enjoyed himself.

You decided to approach the topic with Steve, unable to handle the silence and misery any longer. You waited until dinner, and rather than eating on your own, you made Steve sit at the table with you. “We need to talk,” you told him.

“Yeah, I figured,” he responded. “Are you… breaking up with me? Gonna go be with Bucky now?”

You laughed darkly. He was deflecting by trying to make an ass of himself and you weren’t having it, not at all. “Shut up and let me talk Steven.”

He laughed darkly. “Yes, ma’am. Tell me what a bad person I am. Go ahead.”

“You’re not a bad person, you absolute idiot. Stupid, maybe, but not a bad person. I’m the bad person.”

His demeanor changed slightly at your words. “Why would you say that about yourself? You’re… You’re perfect. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

You rolled your eyes. “Steve, that entire night was MY idea. I knew how Bucky felt about you and I thought I knew how you felt about Bucky. I DO know how you FEEL about Bucky, even if you won’t admit it to yourself. And I’m not going to let you sabotage the best thing that’s ever happened to either one of us because of some kind of repressed internalized homophobia.”

He sat there speechless staring at you with wide eyes. When it became clear that he’d have nothing to say, you continued.

“You’re in love with your best friend, and have been for who knows how long, and you’re not admitting it to yourself. You could be happy, Steve. He feels the same about you, or did before you indirectly called him a ‘fucking queer.’”

He wiped a large hand over his face and let out a sigh. You looked to him expectantly, because you sure as hell weren’t talking to yourself here, you were having an honest-to-god adult conversation and Steve was going to contribute.

Once he realized you expected him to say something, he quickly muttered, “It’s been since we were kids. For as long as I can remember.”

“There it is. I knew it. So, you wanna explain to me why you acted like an asshole that night? Or why you haven’t explained yourself, yet it’s been a week? You’ve shut both Bucky and I out and neither of us know why. We’re supposed to be there for you, to help you through things, and you just…”

“I know, I know,” he said, interrupting your rant. “I fucked up. I was scared.” His voice softened, making him seem smaller. “When I was a kid, Ma made me go to confession twice a week. She always was the perfect Catholic woman and she wanted me to take after her habits. I don’t even remember what exactly I confessed, but it was something about Bucky. I know that. Instead of telling me to say twenty Hail Mary’s, the priest tore me down, made me feel like I was going to hell for loving another person. For finding him beautiful. I was a kid. I’ve spent more of my life burying those feelings than I have letting myself feel them so of course I reacted badly. And now…” he choked out a sob as he lost the words, but you knew what he was trying to say, or at least you thought you did.

You moved from your seat, going over to him and embracing him as he shook with unshed tears, all the emotions bubbling just under the surface begging to be let out. “Shh. Let it go, baby. I’m here.” He curled into you wrapping his big arms around your body. Taking a deep breath, he finally let himself go, releasing all the fear and the worry with his tears.  

“I fucked it up, didn’t I,” he asked as his sobs finally slowed, his breath coming easier.

“You have a lot to apologize for, yeah. But it’s Bucky, baby. I’m sure he’ll forgive you.”

He looked at you, a fresh round of tears unshed in his big, blue eyes. “You think so?”

“I know so. Now go fix this Steve Rogers. I need both of you in my life, by my side. I need him back here with us,” you told him, giving him a quick kiss for luck as he stood, wiped his eyes, and grabbed for his jacket.

You gave him the name of the hotel Bucky was staying at but left the rest up to him. He had to get Bucky back for both of your sakes.


	7. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed it! :D

Steve grabbed his worn leather jacket and the keys to his Camaro faster than he could even think. Mind running a mile a minute, he sped through the city streets until he found the hotel where Bucky was supposed to be staying and as he pulled in and parked, he tried to remind himself to breathe. He had rehearsed what he wanted to say, provided Bucky allowed him the chance to get it all out.

He had low expectations, especially after the way he left things the last time they saw each other. Maybe what he did was unforgivable.  _Leave that decision to Bucky_ , he thought to himself.

Trying to keep the negative thoughts out of his mind, he went to the concierge to get Bucky’s room number and found the elevator, then traveled along the long hallway. Room 212. Steve stood outside the ugly mauve colored door and ran a shaky hand through his messy hair. Inhale. Exhale. Knock, knock, knock.

There was a thud from somewhere inside and the blond found himself hoping his friend was alright. Then, the door opened wide. A very drunk, very angry looking James Buchanan Barnes was on the other side and that was about all the observing Steve was allowed before watching his friend cock his arm back and release, punching his jaw so hard that he stumbled backwards into the hallway.

Wincing, Steve cradled his bruising, swollen jaw. “I deserved that,” he said to Bucky in the softest voice he could manage.

“I should fuckin’ do it again. You deserve a lot worse, if you ask me,” Bucky said reaching for the green glass Jameson bottle.

“You’re right, I do. I had no right saying what I said, or reacting so badly,” Steve began.

“You’re goddamn right. I just sucked you off and made you cum harder than I ever seen you cum in your life, Stevie. And you called me a fuckin’ queer. Which, I might be. But only for you, you fucking dick.”

Steve sighed. He expected some kind of anger from Bucky, but it didn’t lessen the blow of the words as they were spit from his mouth. “I came here because I have something important to say to you, Bucky. I’ll let you say whatever you want to me after I’m done, but try to hold it in until I get it all out, please. I know I hurt you and I’m sorry, but I’m gonna try to make it up to you, if you’ll just hear me out, okay?”

Bucky raised his chin in defiance and looked at Steve with a skeptical eye. “You’re gonna make it up to me? So help me god, Steve, if you insult me again I’ll do a lot worse than punch you in the jaw.”

“Understood,” came Steve’s reply.

“Good. Get on with it then,” Bucky said before taking a quick swig of whiskey from his bottle.

Another inhale. Another exhale. “I’ve been in love with you since we were 8. That’s the earliest time I can remember, but if I’m being honest with myself it was probably even there before then. You were always there, always by my side. I loved you and then I realized what that _meant_. We hit puberty, you know? And Bucky, you.. .You were magnificent. You still are,” he paused to look over at his friend who gave him a reluctant smile.

“Anyway, remember how Ma used to make me give confession?” Bucky nodded. Sarah was a religious woman, but Bucky’s family never was. Steve used to get jealous of Bucky being able to stay home Wednesday nights and Sundays. “The first time I dreamt of kissing you, I confessed. I didn’t know what was going on with me, and honestly I was looking for guidance. Thought Father Flannery would give me direction or advice, but instead he told me I had an evil inside of me, that I’d burn if I ever acted on my feelings. He made me feel wrong for loving you.”

“Father Flannery was a dick, too.”

Steve fought back a snort of laughter before continuing. “Bucky, I never stopped feeling the way I felt back then, I just buried it deep. What we have is… If you want it, this thing with Y/N and me, you have us both. I  _love you_ , and I’m so, so sorry I hurt you… Especially after the gift you gave me.”

“The gift?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, Buck. Your mouth is a fuckin’ gift.”

An eye roll of epic proportion displayed on Bucky’s previously very serious features made Steve laugh a little louder than he intended, probably due to the excessive amount of nerves. Hearing Steve laugh, though, sent Bucky into a giggle fit, and before they realized what was happening, the weight hovering thick in the air of the small room seemed to have lifted.

“You mean everything you just said, Steve? You’re serious?” Steve nodded, eyes open and honest. “You really fuckin’ love me?”

Steve moved closer to him, as close as he could possibly get. He grabbed the bottle from his friend’s hands and set it on the table next to the bed and thanked whoever was listening that they hadn’t sat down yet because otherwise it would have been really awkward to do what he was about to do.

Steve brought his long fingers to Bucky’s scruff-covered face and allowed himself to really look at him. Fuck he was beautiful. “I’m gonna kiss you now,” he whispered.

“Wish you’d stop fuckin’ talking and get t–” Bucky’s complaint was cut off by Steve’s lips crashing into his own.

At first they stood there awkwardly stiff, lips touching but not much more. But then, Steve moved the hand that rested on Bucky’s face around to the back of his neck, where his fingers teased the skin. Bucky’s lips became pliant against his, opened just enough for Steve to slip his tongue between them.

The touch of Steve’s wet tongue to his own is what spurred Bucky into action, finally. He pulled back, just slightly, just enough to catch Steve’s eyes with his own. “I love you too,” he said, before he brought their lips together once more.

Their kisses quickly went from exploratory to dirty, filthy even. Hands began to travel over chiseled bodies. Sinful sounds came from both of them as they kissed and kissed and kissed and kissed. At some point, Steve had gotten them both out of their shirts and onto the bed, Bucky laying under him as he sucked marks down the column of Bucky’s neck, nipping and biting along his collarbone.

Bucky couldn’t stop the needy whines that kept tumbling out, spurring Steve on, encouraging his movements, his attention. “Gonna be a good boy for me, Bucky? Let me kiss you all over? Show you just how much I love you?” Steve was rambling, giving Bucky all the praise he could.

“Yes, Steve, please. I’ll be so good I promise. Just, please.”

With an incredibly devious roll of his hips, he ground himself into Bucky, where Steve could see the outline of his erection through his jeans, right where Bucky needed him most. “What do you need, baby? Just tell me and I’ll do it. I’ll give you whatever you need.”

Bucky’s eyes rolled back as he listened to the words he’d always wanted but never thought possible to hear, not directed toward him, anyway. “Touch me, Stevie. Want your hands, your mouth, you. Please, please just touch me.”

A spark flew up Steve’s spine as his cock throbbed in his jeans. This was real and he was actually able to do this and he was going to make Bucky feel so good… except he’d never touched another man, not really. He’d watched women with Bucky, though. He knew him better than anyone.

They were beyond words as Steve kissed him hard once then pulling away to lick and suck all along his neck, his chest, his abs. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Buck,” Steve muttered against his skin. “I can’t believe I’m allowed to do this.”

Bucky’s reply died on the tip of his tongue as Steve moved lower, his tongue dancing on the edge of his friend’s waistline. His hands were trailing along the smooth, heated skin laid bare before him, kissed golden from the summer sunlight.

“You’re sure,” Steve asked for the last time, his long fingers paused over the button on Bucky’s jeans.

“More than I’ve ever been sure of anything,” came Bucky’s reply, his voice thick with arousal and wonder.

It took mere moments for Steve to get his button popped and his zipper down. Bucky’s hips were lifting, his jeans and boxers being slid down just enough to expose his cock and as soon as he could manage, Steve’s mouth was on him.

He started by licking a long, fat stripe up the underside of Bucky’s erection, getting used to the taste that was pure Bucky. He placed a warm, wet kiss against the tip, teasing his tongue against the slit and savoring the flavor of precum that dribbled out.

“Fuck, Stevie… More please,” Bucky said, fingers finding their way into Steve’s hair and tangling, holding on to something, anything to keep him grounded.

Steve did everything he could to open wide and take all of Bucky into his mouth, but he didn’t get far. It was his first blow job on the giving end of things and he knew he would have a lot to learn, but what he lacked in skill he more than made up for in enthusiasm.

“Fuck, you feel amazing wrapped around my cock,” Bucky said as he watched Steve work him sloppily with his lips and tongue and hands. “Always knew you’d be good at this… I thought about it so many times… just a little faster with your hand… yeah just like that baby boy fuck.”

Steve had cupped Bucky’s balls in one hand while the other pumped the base of his cock, working over the parts his mouth couldn’t reach. His mouth was stretched open and positioned just so that his tongue could play with the sensitive underside of his head while Steve sucked and sucked and sucked. Bucky was a mess of moans and praise, struggling to hold himself back from thrusting up into Steve’s wet, welcoming mouth.

Steve’s eyes darkened and he pulled away, standing. “What…? Where are you going Steve? You’re not-”

“Shh, Buck. It’s okay I promise I’m not going anywhere. I just need some friction, baby.” He unbuttoned his own jeans and slid them down along with his boxers just enough so that his own dick sprung free from its confines. Bucky let out the most sinful sounding moan at the sight and grabbed at Steve’s shoulders pulling the blond down on top of himself.

“We’re both gonna fuck my fist, Buck,” Steve said, reaching between them to grab their cocks in his hand. Bucky’s was slick from Steve’s drool and they both were leaking precum so the motions were slick as they moved with one another. A symphony of moans and groans and growls filled the room, both men chasing their release, needing to be as close as possible.

“Wanna watch you come for me, wanna see it cover me,” Bucky said, breathless from kissing. His eyes were glued to where their bodies met, watching their cocks move against each other. He was so close, but he wanted to hold out, just wait a little longer.

“Gonna give you just what you want, baby boy. ‘M right there…” Steve’s sped his movements slightly and after one, two, then three thrusts he was releasing sticky white cum all along the ridges of Bucky’s abs. Bucky followed immediately and the two of them lay on the bed, tangled in a mess of legs and clothes and cum.

Steve had Bucky wrapped in his arms, holding him tightly. “Can’t believe this is real, Buck.”

“Me neither. I really thought I’d never have this… Never be able to experience this with you. And if it wasn’t for Y/N…” Bucky trailed off, the rest of his thought not needing to be spoken aloud.

“I know,” said Steve. “Hey, can I ask you a question?” Bucky just nodded, letting his eyes drift shut as he listened to the deep rumble of Steve’s voice. “After we got out… You leaving to ‘stretch your legs…’ was that because of me?”

Bucky’s eyes opened wide. He looked to Steve but saw no judgement there. “Yeah. I needed something and being that close to you for all those years was torture, especially knowing I’d never get to do anything about it. I traveled the world and had some different experiences, tried getting it out of my system but it never quite left me satisfied. Nobody compares to you, Stevie.”

Steve gave him a thoughtful look, not an ounce of judgement in his gaze, just thoughtful adoration for his best friend. He placed a soft kiss against Bucky’s temple. “I love you, Buck.”

“Love you too, always.” Bucky looked down, finally noticing the drying mess on his stomach. “Can we shower though?”

Steve let out a soft laugh. “Yeah, lets shower. Then we gotta head home, baby boy. She’s waiting for us.”

Smiling at the mention of you, Bucky removed himself from Steve’s comfortable arms and headed toward the bathroom, removing the rest of his clothes on the way. “You comin’?”

A wicked gleam shone in Steve’s eye. “That’s the plan.”


	8. Happy Endings Part 1

**  
**Inhale. _One, two, three, four._ Exhale.  _One, two, three, four._  Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. You concentrated on your breathing as you tried willing yourself to sleep. It wasn’t nighttime or anything, your nerves were just shot and exhaustion was threatening to take over, so a nap was definitely in order. You hadn’t heard from Steve or Bucky since he left earlier that afternoon and while you hoped that meant good things, you really had no way of knowing until one of them contacted you. **  
**

Counting your breaths was a surefire way to lull yourself to sleep in your quiet house, too empty and too cold without your boys, and just as your eyelids were growing too tired to stay open, you heard a key turning the lock to your front door. You cracked your eyes open but didn’t move, whether from fear or excitement you couldn’t be sure. You watched from your spot on the couch, snuggled deep inside blankets that just couldn’t warm you like the bodies of your lovers. The door handle turned as your breath hitched, waiting.

Steve pushed the solid door open, but relief consumed you as you saw Bucky entering behind him. You felt tears welling, and you willed them not to spill as you waited for them to say something. Steve looked your way and smiled, his genuine happiness shining through. “Hey, baby! I brought him home,” he said as he approached you after toeing his shoes off by the door. He took a seat at the end of the couch and lifted your legs so that your feet could rest on his lap.

Bucky followed suit and before taking a seat for himself he bent down to press a chaste kiss to your forehead. “Hey there, sweetheart,” he said, a devilish smirk playing on his lips as he sat, lifting your head to lay on his muscular thigh. “Missed you.”

It took just a few seconds for your brain to catch up with what was happening, but as soon as it did you moved, bringing your legs underneath your body and turning around so that you could face both of them. “What… Are you… Did you… Is this…?” You tried, but all the questions seemed to come out at once.

Steve let out a laugh. “Shh, baby. We talked, yes. He punched me, I deserved it, and then we kind of… worked it out. And then we… you know… Buck, a little help here?”

Bucky cleared his throat. “We’re together. All of us. As a unit.”

Your eyes grew wide at his confession. “REALLY?” you practically screeched, excitement overpowering the exhaustion. They both nodded and you couldn’t help but reach your arms out and tug them both in close for a self-indulgent hug. It felt so good to be wrapped in their arms again.

The three of you broke apart after a few moments and while you remained close to one another, allowing yourselves to relax into the couch as you continued talking. New parameters had to be discussed, surely, and honestly you were curious to know what they got up to back at the hotel, and maybe see if you could get them to repeat it for you, maybe even with you involved.

“So, what does this mean for us then?” you asked, “Do things change?”

Bucky spoke first, which wasn’t what you were expecting but it was a pleasant surprise. “No, I don’t think anything has to change. We’re just going with the flow, doing what feels good and natural. The two of you were made for me and I was made for both of you, and so whatever challenges come we’ll just face them together.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, exactly. The only thing that changes is Bucky and my dynamic with one another. We just add physical stuff with one another just like we do with you.”

“Oh?” You looked to Steve curiously. “So, have you guys already gotten a chance to explore each other, then?” An innocent smile spread across your face as you asked the question you were sure you already knew the answer to, but you couldn’t resist watching the blush bloom all over Steve’s face and neck.

Bucky barked a laugh at Steve’s reaction to your question, and decided to show you rather than to answer with words. He reached over and gripped the back of Steve’s neck, then brought his lips to Steve’s. You watched with wonder as Steve’s lips molded themselves to Bucky’s, kissing him back, his lips opening for Bucky, allowing his tongue to dip in for a taste.

Steve let out a soft groan as he kissed him back with fervor. You couldn’t do anything but watch with wonder as Steve unraveled under Bucky’s kiss, maneuvering himself so that Bucky could move from his lips down the column of his neck.

You let yourself fall from the couch to the floor where you sat staring, letting your hands wander where they may along your lovers’ bodies. Bucky took advantage of the extra room you had given them. With Steve’s head tipped backwards against the couch, he was able to scoot closer and angle himself just right so that he could get to more of the massive body to his right.

A hand fell on either of their legs and just as Bucky’s lips found Steve’s once more, you cupped their growing lengths through their jeans. A sudden rush of power flowed through your veins as you listened to their collective harsh intake of breath. They were so absorbed in one another that they hadn’t been paying attention to you, so you took them by surprise.

Steve brought a hand down to run through your hair as he lifted his head so he was able to look at you. “You okay, baby?”

You leaned into his touch, grateful as always, and nodded. “Couldn’t be better. Wanna taste you though. Both of you.”

“Please,” Bucky said, taking his hands off of Steve just long enough so he could undo his jeans to give you access. You helped Bucky shimmy out of his jeans and once he was free, he helped to get Steve out of his own as he went back to kissing and touching all along Steve’s body.  

“Shirts, too,” you whispered as you stood, ridding yourself of your own clothing before returning to your knees before them. Bucky grabbed at the hem of Steve’s well-worn tee and tugged it up and off, revealing all that skin. You felt yourself grow wetter at the sound Steve let out, his body reacting to the feel of Bucky near his naked body and the feel of both yours and Bucky’s hands on him at the same time. Both their cocks were straining and you leaned forward, needing to taste.

Your fingers remained wrapped around Steve as you brought your mouth over to Bucky, his length hot and heavy against your tongue. Goosebumps broke out on your skin as you heard a sound leave his mouth only to be swallowed down by Steve. Not wanting the latter to feel left out, you pumped him in your hands for a few good, slow strokes before letting go completely.

Bucky seemed to get where you were going with your movements and quickly replaced your hand with his own. Steve was practically writhing where he sat and you were dripping, you just knew it. Pulling off Bucky, you whispered, “Let me see you suck him, Bucky.”

Steve cursed under his breath as he maneuvered himself, changing the angle of things. He sat so that his legs were spread, the knee toward the back of the couch bent over the back of it while his other leg dangled off the seat of the couch. He was fully exposed, leaking, and you’d never seen a more beautiful sight. That was of course until you moved out of Bucky’s way and allowed him to maneuver himself right in front of Steve.

Bucky’s ass was up in the air as he leaned forward, his elbows holding his weight as he took Steve in one hand and licked a big, fat stripe up his length. Steve looked euphoric and you knew Bucky had barely even started. Boy, was he in for a treat. You sat back and watched as he circled the base of Steve’s cock with his hand as he pressed filthy kisses all along his shaft, until Steve was reduced to a writhing mess, which is when Bucky took pity on him and swallowed him down until his nose rested against the well-groomed hair at Steve’s base.

“Fuck, Bucky that’s… Baby I can’t… I’m gonna cum if you don’t move…” Steve told him.

Your darker haired lover laughed as he pulled off just long enough to say, “I think that’ll be a good idea. Take the edge off, Stevie. Y/N and I have plans for you,” he paused, looking at you. “Don’t we, baby girl?”

You groaned at the possibilities the night suddenly contained. “Yeah, yeah. Definitely. I can’t believe you’re both mine. Look at you guys. Shit, get him back in your mouth, baby, please. I wanna taste his cum on your tongue.”

Bucky obeyed and once he really began working Steve’s cock, it took no time at all before Steve’s back arched and he cried out, spilling down his best friend’s throat.

He pulled away from Steve and turned toward you. You were up and moving towards him, quickly, not wanting to waste any more time watching when you could be an active participant. Grabbing you by the hair at the base of your neck, he tugged you into him, his mouth opening and tongue dipping out to share the taste of Steve’s cum with you. He never swallowed, so there you were, sharing Steve’s cum like it was the sweetest delicacy either of you had ever known.

Bucky had apparently decided to give Steve a few moments to recover, instead turning his attention over to you. “Come here, sweetheart,” he said as he lay back against the other side of the couch. His head was laying against the arm of the couch and his legs were on either side of Steve’s. “I want you right here,” he told you, motioning to his face. “Wanna taste you, now, baby girl. I missed your sweetness while I was away.”

“Buck, you weren’t gone more than a few days,” you said, laughing but moving to do as he asked anyway.

“Doesn’t matter. Want your pretty pussy all over my face anyway.”

It was hard to argue with that logic. You positioned yourself so that your one leg was on the side of his face just above his shoulder while the other foot was planted on the ground. It wasn’t the best position, but it would work, especially considering you had your own agenda while you were up there.

With the first pass of his tongue through your folds, your eyes fluttered closed. He circled your clit with the tip of his tongue and let it travel back down to your entrance before following the path back up to your clit, his tongue putting barely-there pressure in all the right places.

“Bend over,” you heard Steve say. As you were doing what he asked, he spoke again.  “Get your mouth on him. Make him wet. Suck him good, just like you know how, yeah just like that.”

You groaned, affected by the praise Steve was giving you, letting yourself work Bucky over like it was what you were made for. You licked and sucked, brought your hands to his length and moved them along what your mouth wasn’t reaching with the awkward angle.

“Why don’t you get over here and help me, baby?” you said, pulling off Bucky just long enough to beckon him over. “In fact,” you turn to look down and back and the man below you as you move your hips forward, taking your core away from his face. “You want him to fuck you, don’t you…” He nodded emphatically. “Ah, okay. How about you work him open then, Steve?” A sinful sound rang out from deep within his chest as he gripped your hips and pulled you back over his face.

As he got back to work, you grabbed his legs at the knees and pulled them back, effectively opening him up to Steve; offering him. “He’s waiting so patiently, Stevie. Go on and give him what he wants.”

At the other end of the couch, Steve gave himself one last, long, slow stroke before moving to his knees and leaning forward. “Been thinking about this for a long fuckin’ time, Buck,” he said, brushing a thick finger against Bucky’s opening. “Fuck, look how gorgeous you are, all spread open for me. So responsive, too.” As he talked, he brought his thumb up to your mouth, his eyes burning into yours as he brushed your bottom lip. You opened and eagerly sucked it into your mouth, just enough to wet it for him before he brought it back to Bucky’s tight little hole.

“I’ve jerked it so many times to the thought of you beneath me,” he said, dipping his head down, licking over his entrance and groaning at the taste of him. “Always imagined you’d taste good but I didn’t think I’d get the chance to try…”

“Will you shut the fuck up and get on with it pl—” Bucky’s words were cut short with the feeling of two mouths on him, you with his cock down your throat and Steve, working his tongue in and out and all around his hole. A string of unintelligible sounds rang out below you and you pulled off him with a pop. You re-positioned yourself so you were on your knees next to the couch, your head positioned just below Steve’s.

Steve’s hands were pinning Bucky’s legs back for you as you began to tease his rim with the tip of your finger. Bucky’s arms went up to grab at the arm of the couch behind him just as you pulled your finger away replacing it with your own tongue while Steve occupied his mouth by taking Bucky’s balls in his mouth, one at a time, and sucking. Bucky was seeing stars, his whole body taut with tension and the need for release.

You pulled away, Steve following close behind. “I think this would be better continued in the bed, lovers. We’ll have lube and more room.”

Steve nodded in agreement, standing up beside you. “Need help, Buck?”  

Taking a few deep breaths, Bucky gathered enough strength to move himself off the couch. His legs were shaky, but he managed, and the three of you headed for the bedroom.


	9. Happy Endings Part 2

“Can you get on your hands and knees for me?” Steve asked, looking to Bucky who did exactly that; his head resting comfortably against his forearms while his ass was perched in the air.

“God, he’s fucking gorgeous,” you couldn’t help but whisper. “Can I help you prep him?”

“Of course, baby. We should both make him feel good.”

 The blankets felt soft against your heated skin as you crawled up the bed and over to Bucky. Running a hand against the expanse of skin from his tailbone to his shoulder blades, you praised him. “You’re doing so well, lover. Just a little longer. Is there something you want me to do for you?”

 He tilted his head to the side and what you expected to find was a blissed-out look, one you yourself were familiar with having. Instead Bucky’s face spoke volumes; emotions evident all over. There, mixed in with the cerulean of his eyes was pure desire, heat, desperation, and want. When he spoke, his voice was deeper than usual and grittier. “What I really want you to do for me is use that pretty little mouth to open me up while we wait for Steve.”

The intensity of his statement made you squirm. “Yes, yes that’s… Yes.” You moved so that you were positioned behind him and wasted no time in getting down to it. You placed a small, wet kiss directly over his hole before trailing your tongue over the sensitive skin surrounding it. Hearing Bucky’s soft moans made you smile against him as you gripped his cheeks in your hands and spread them, giving you better access.

You pulled back so that you could take in the sight of him, so vulnerable exposing himself like this for you as well as for Steve. Your heart warmed to think of how much this meant to you, and how much it must mean for Bucky.

As you admired the sight of the man in front of you, Steve made his way over with a tube of lube, which he had already opened. “Hold him just like that, baby,” he told you as he let the substance drip from the bottle down to Bucky. You watched the clear drops fall from his tailbone down past his entrance. With a thumb you caught the stray drops and teased him, pushing into his rim ever so slightly, Steve beaming at the two of you and the sight you made.

 “More,” Bucky asked, squirming slightly as you sank your thumb in a little deeper, bringing your mouth back to his skin. The sensations mixing--a burning stretch combined with the soft wetness of your mouth on him--pulled a deep groan from him and Steve could no longer simply watch.

 Making room for his large body, you moved so that you were still inside Bucky, just off to the side. Steve placed a hand on your arm, encouraging you wordlessly to pull out of the man in front of you. “Don't worry, baby. You're not done,” he whispered, having seen the flash of disappointment on your face.

 Satisfied with Steve's promise, you pulled your hand away and sat back awaiting further instruction. This was about Steve and Bucky, and you were content to watch them, too.

 Steve mouthed a quick “thank you” in your direction before turning back to his boy, who was whining so pretty for his lovers to just _get on with it._ He palmed Bucky’s ass, grabbing firm handfuls and groaning at the feel of his skin. The lube left on the heated skin below him felt wet but warm as he ran a finger through the mess and brought it to Bucky’s hole, pressing inside him slowly, stretching him farther than you had.

 After adding a second and third finger, dragging them out and pushing them back in, twisting just so, scissoring them inside, Bucky was finally ready. “C’mon, Steve. I’m ready. I just want you,” and as he turned to take in your gorgeous form draped along his side, watching intently, “and _you_ , baby girl. Fuck, look at you.”

 Steve slicked himself up and watched as you moved so that you could press a hot, filthy kiss against Bucky’s swollen lips. “Baby, lay down,” Steve instructed. Your eyes widened at the thought of what he might be implying and your arousal increased tenfold at the image in your mind.

 The sheets felt cool against your skin and you laid on your back, letting your hands wander over your flushed body. Two pairs of eyes lingered on your breasts, following your fingers as they danced along your flushed curves, and when you let out a soft sigh as your digits found your bundle of nerves, they moved.

 Bucky, despite the fact that Steve hadn’t told him to, moved so that he was nestled between your legs, his cock hot and heavy hanging just above your entrance. His mouth found yours again, tongue licking inside and tasting you deeply as Steve moved behind him, pressing hot kisses against Bucky’s neck and down, biting into his shoulder causing the man between the two of you to cry out, the sound swallowed in your kiss.

 Words were lost in the moment. You didn’t need them, acting on impulse and doing what simply felt right, the love between the three of you almost palpable.

 Bucky pressed into you, easing his way in with no rush to his movements. Once you adjusted to the feeling of once again having this man buried deep inside you, you locked eyes with Steve and watched as he sank into Bucky for the first time.

 And goddamn, what a sight it was.

 Bucky’s face became twisted in pleasure and you felt him grow inside you, which shouldn’t have been possible and yet you swore it was happening. With each inch Steve moved, the sound coming from deep within Bucky got louder, more raw, and you were able to watch as his mouth dropped open, his brows knitted together, and his breath grew shallow. He was falling apart, having both his lovers surrounding him, and you could feel _everything_ , from Steve’s gentle intrusion to what he was feeling pouring directly into you.

 Then there was Steve. Steve, who looked wrecked and he hadn’t even bottomed out yet. Steve, whose fingers were wrapped so tightly around Bucky’s hips you were sure there’d be bruises when all was said and done, not that he would mind. His lip was caught between his teeth and his muscles strained under the effort to go slow, to not just slam home, to savor everything about this moment.

 “Steve,” Bucky said, breaking the silence. “Please… Just…” and Steve knew what he was asking for without him having to speak the words so he gave it to him, gave his whole self over as he pushed forward and seated himself inside his best friend, his lover, his soulmate. It felt like coming home.

 Bucky twitched inside you and you couldn’t help but clench around him in return, and once Steve had given both he and Bucky a moment to adjust to the feeling, the three of you began moving against one another. Your hips rocked up against Bucky’s and Steve’s hands moved from Bucky’s hips to your legs, holding you tightly under your knees, pulling you closer than you even thought possible. Bucky rocked with you, moving with effortless ease as his hips moved with the weight of Steve’s and it felt like they were both fucking you at the same time. You supposed they kind of were, in a sense, and soon the three of you became completely lost in one another, pleasure flowing between the three of you like electricity, building and building and building before finally snapping completely and pulling the three of you under.

 You were the first to let go, the pressure of the two men on top of you stimulating all the right places and sending you quickly over the edge. Steve was close, and knew Bucky had to have been as well after you came apart like that, milking his cock so nicely. Steve had been there, knew how warm and wet you must’ve been, and the events of the night were finally catching up to him as he began thrusting his hips faster, increasing his rhythm and hitting Bucky just right. You felt like one big, exposed nerve when Bucky finally couldn’t hold back anymore, when Steve’s cum coated his insides, _finally, after all this time_ , and he did the same to you, marking you inside and out as kisses from both men landed along your skin.

 -

 Sunlight poured through the window far earlier than any of you wanted, yet you couldn’t find the will to fall back asleep. Bucky had slept between you and Steve, which you could tell he needed, and you desperately wanted to give him what you had known for so long already. Deciding to let them sleep, Steve’s arms wrapped tightly around Bucky’s middle, you left the bedroom and set off to start coffee and get breakfast going.

 Just as the last piece of bacon made it to the last of the plates, you turned to find two sleepy men seated comfortably around the table in the kitchen, clad in only their boxers. “Morning, my loves,” you told them, cheerfully handing out plates. Coffee cups were already waiting for them, filled with strong, black liquid just as you knew they liked it.

 “Looks delicious,” Bucky said, though the compliment wasn’t necessary. Steve muttered in agreement and you couldn’t help but smile at them, kissing them both chastely on the cheek.

 If this was what the rest of your life had in store for you, then you couldn’t fucking _wait_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's a wrap! This is my first ever _completed_ series and I'm sad to see it go, but I'm also keeping the universe open for potential follow-up works in the future :)  
>  Thanks to everyone who stuck it out and followed along! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://stanclub.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
